ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 2
Creating the Risque, Chapter 2 Author's Note:- I don't own them! I'll put everyone back in there rightful place. Thank you for reading. Plase review! The boy surveyed Edward, his blood red eyes narrowed into slits. Edward could still not believe that he had created this, this monster, what was he? "the music you played was beautiful" the boy quipped, sitting down on the sofa again. "You play professionally, yes?" He said. Edward smiled, "I haven't played since I left home, the father always says that I have a gift. The only reason that I bought this home is because it has a piano. What is your name?" Edward questioned. "My name is..." the boy said and then he gasped for air and put a hand on his throat, his eyes rolling back into his head so that you could see his whites. Edward raised over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, as he picked up the table and slammed it down there were a lot of cups and plates shattered on the floor. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Edward said. "Why did you do this to me?" The boy asked, he could barely speak because of the burning pain in his throat. "I don't honestly know." Edward admitted and that was the honest truth, he did not know what had come over him when he attacked the boy. "My throat hurts," said the boy his hand was on his throat. "Yes that's because you need blood." Edward said and then he picked up the chair and flung it across the room and it smashed into the mirror and there was glass all over the floor. "I shouldn't have done that to you." he said again. "Why are you living on your own?" said the boy in a hoarse voice. "I was not created alone," Edward begun to explain. "I had a father once, his name was Carlisle Cullen, he was created by the cold one, the one known as Stregio Beefaroni. He changed me when I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1908." "That's like a hundred years ago" said the boy. "Yes," Edward agreed. "That is an exceptionally long time." He looked out into the night below, his eyes were now pulsating. "Come on, my little fledgling, lets get to hunting." Then he reached down and lifted the boy up bridal-style and then he jumped out the window and glass was everywhere and they were falling and then they landed on there feet. There were a lot of people in the street then Edward saw an old woman on her own and he said, "look, there's one" and the boy ran over to the woman and cracked her neck and then he drank all her blood until she was bone dry. "You eat humans too?" the boy asked. "yes i guess you can say that" said Edward, and he picked the woman up and then he carried her body to the lake and tossed her in. "I don't want to be a monster!" he said crying. "We need to get back to father, and mother I'm sure they will take us back like a prodigal" said Edward. "You can stick your mother and father you made me a monster" the boy said and then he ran into the dark night. Edward tried to run after him and then he was too fast he was gone into the night. Meanwhile the boy found a car that was just empty and there was a little boy in the car. He got into the car and shut the door quietly behind him, he pressed the lock and the car was locked. "Mommy?" said the boy, then he realised that the boy was not his mommy it was a boy. "No dear, I'm not your mother," the boy said and he turned to look at the little boy in the rearview mirror he was about six years old and he had blonde hair. "What is your name, my dear?" asked. "my name is Tomas," said the boy. "well tomas its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Assef," said the boy, who was called Assef. Assef put the key into the ignition and started to drive away. "Shouldn't we wait for my family?" asked Tomas his little eyes were wide with fright and terror. Assef turned around and gave Tomas a big smile his black hair was in his face (author's note: this is based on the movie since i havent read the book ok) "oh sweetheart, I'm your family now." he told him. Assef turned back around and started driving as he was driving he hit a lot of people. Tomas started to cry. "I wanna get out!" He said and started fumbling with the lock but it was child lock. Assef reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a small teddy bear that was small. He held it in front of Tomas, "hey tomas look what I've got" he said, tomas smiled and took the toy. "where are you taking me, Assef?" asked Tomas, night was falling and there was starts everywhere. "shh, child, you go to sleep," he said. "I'm here to protect you." he explained. "oh okay" sais Tomas with all the innocence of a child. "yes we're going to be a real family, but you have to do what I say." Assef said. "okay" said tomas, he was too afraid to say anything else. "take a nap, dear, and we'll be home before you know it." Assef said, even though he had no idea where home was anymore. "Assef?" said Tomas. "Yes child?" "Can you play some music for me?" Assef smiled it reminded him of how his baby brother used to ask for music before he died and that was why he was so attached to Tomas. "Of course dear, anything for you." and he put on the radio and bruce springsteen came on the radio and Tomas smiled. "thank you" he said. "your welcome dear, try to sleep now." Assef said and he turned around to concentrate on the road once more. Tomas brething became slow and laboured, Assef knew that he could never hurt this little boy it reminded him too much of what he had already lost in the burgarly. He reached across and whipped a lock of Tomsa blond hair from his face. "good night, child." he said and then he smiled to himself in the rearview mirror. "sweet dreams."